Breakup to makeup
by Videl161
Summary: A fight breaks up Gohan and Videl but the two just can't seem to stay apart will they end back up together or farther apar?
1. The fight

This is my first fanfic so please be nice

A/N This is a G/V fanfic

Summary: A fight breaks up Gohan and Videl but the two just can't seem to stay away from one another will the two end up back together or farther apart?

Chapter1: The fight

Gohan was laying down on his back with Videl laying on his chest when he broke the silence and asked "Where were you last night?" then Videl turned around and gave him a questioned look "What" she asked questionably. Gohan asked the question again " Where were you last night" looking at her straight in the eye and she answered "oh I went out with sharpener and--- Gohan cut her off and yelled "what the fuck were you doing with Sharpener you know how--- "how what" Videl cut him off "You never had a problem with it before so what's the problem now? now raising her voice.

"That was different then we were only friends " lowering his voice a little. Now her eyes were getting teary

"Why are you so mad at me for being with Sharpener what you don't trust me?" she asked in a shaky voice. Cupping her cheek with his hands looking up in her beautiful blue eyes " I do trust you its just ...looking for the right words to say

"Gohan" Videl said in an hushed manner "I think we should break up and be friends again it was easier to talk to you when we were friends and we never had any problems don't you agree?"

Gohan just stared at her in shock "You don't love me anymore " he muttered quietly

"I do love you its just a relationship its just too complicated... can we just be friends?" there was a long pause before he gave an answer "Yea" holding back his unshed tears "Let's just be friends".

That's it for this Chapter Please Pleaes Review


	2. Chapter2: Hard Truth

A/N: Sorry about the first chapter I thought I spaced it out or it looked like I spaced it out before I sudmitted it and yes this chapter will be allot longer. Thanks you mainesthai for reveiwing and for giving me tips and please help me I have no idea to space these paragraphs out I space them out and everything when I type them but when I Submit the chapter it dosen't space out pretty please help me out

Chapter: 2 Hard truth

Its been one day since they separated and Videl couldn't be more miserable.

"What was I thinking I should of never asked to breakup, dammit I miss him like crazy", she said in between sobs. "How am I supposed to face him at school we have all the same classes not only that I have to work beside him as saiyagirl, What am I gonna do? she muttered to herself while wiping the tears out her eyes, now feeling sick she ran out her room into the bathroom to vomit.

"What do you mean you and Videl broke up " Chichi yelled. Staring out his bedroom window he answered 'We thought it would be best if we were friends that weay it will be easier to talk to one another that way" gohan said trying to hold his tears

"Didn't you try that before and did that work no of course not and do you know why, BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE WITH ONE ANOTHER chichi cried. "MOM CAN'T YOU JUST DROP IT WE STILL ARE GONNA BE FRIENDS ITS NOT LIKE YOU WON'T SEE HER ANYMORE WE JUST DECIDED ITS BEST FOR THE BOTH OF US AS JUST BEING FRIENDS" gohan yelled. " I'm going to get ready for school" gohan muttered while walking out the room leaving chichi dumbfounded

OSH

I didn't really want to go to school for one I felt nausues and didn't know how to face gohan. i didn't want to tell him I was having second thoughts I was to stubborn for that and my pride wouldn't let me do it. As soon as Gohan walked through the door it was like time had just stood still I froze. Gahan waved at me but I was too caught up in my thoughts and too nervous to wave back.

"Dammit, what the hell is wrong with me we only been separated one day and I'm already losing it I need to get over him for the sake of our friendship, besides that was the reason I broke up with him sigh, yeah and the fact that I'm carrying his child and too afraid to tell him." How was i supposed to tell him even i wanted to kill myself when i found out. I know I'm going to have to confess and tell him the truth but its just too hard I'm afraid when I tell him he will hate me especially now.

I don't know what I'm gonna do I'm not even sure if I want this baby. If I tell my dad he'll just tell me to get rid of it and if i talk to chichi or bulma they will just tell gohan. I was going to tell him yestrerday but I got so scared I told we should break up that was really dumb. I'm such an asshole. Maybe I should leave the country nope that wouldn't work my fathet would just have the whole fucking army after me.

"Class we have a new student" the teacher announced. A guy with purple hair and purple jacket with the capsule corp written on it walked in. Its strange he looks so much like trunks but a much older version.

A/N: That's it for this chapter hope you guys enjoy this and everyone who is reading this please please review!


	3. The hard life

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews oh I figured how to space out the paragraphs I feel so dumb now on to chapter 3 and I will redo chapters 1 and 2**

**Chapter 3: The hard life**

"Trunks what are you doing here?' gohan blurted out. "Oh hi gohan didn't notice you there" trunks said.

"I take it you two know each other" the teacher commented looking vey suspicious. "Well trunks being that your comfortable with gohan why don't you take a seat next to him" the teacher muttered.

**At Lunch**

"So what your telling me is, your the trunks from the future?" asked videl looking at him suspiciously. "Yeah" trunks simply stated. "So how long your gonna stay this time?" gohan asked politely. "Im gonna stay while, but not too long". trunks stated a little shyly. trunks then started to stare at gohan and videl suspiciously then smirked "So what's going on between you two?"

"Were friends" gohan and videl stated in unison while looking down at their feet. "_sure you two are"_ trunks said sarcastically. videl opened her mouth to say something but she felt nausues and ran to the bathroom.

"what's wrong with her, is she sick?" trunks asked worriedly. "Well the last time I asked her that she said she had a stomach virus and that's been over three weeks ago." gohan said staring the same direction that videl lefted. "oh, so are you two really friends, are you too shy to ask her out?"

"we did date but we decided its---- "Better for the both of us if we remain friends for awhile." videl cutted in. "Why?" trunks said looking confused. videl looked away from the both of them not wanting to answer that question so gohan answered it for her " it was easier to talk each other when were friends."

At the Hospital

"Okay videl the baby seems to be doing fine but there's a problem." the doctor told her wearily. Now her eyes were getting teary "is it because of my last pregnancy, will I be able to carry this child the whole nine months? Will this baby end up a premature like my last baby and just die of heart failure." she said now wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"The reason your first baby was a premature was because, correct if I'm wrong but your ex-boyfriend didn't want a baby so he tried to beat it out of you" the doctor now getting over the whole incident. "Yes you right" videl muttered in between sobs. "That's reason I broke up with my new boy-friend I don't have a clue how he will react to this whole situation", now bursting out with tears.

"So I take it you didn't tell him about the baby"

"I couldn't I wanted to but I got so scared that I suggested instead that we should be just friends." videl whispered. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, DON'T YOU KNOW IT WILL JUST MAKE HIM ANGRIER BY NOT KNOWING", the doctor yelled

Videl was speechless she didn't know what to say. "What's the problem with my baby" she stated her voice a little shaky.

**At Capsule Corp**

"Trunks" Bulma shrieked, and ran up to him and hugged him. The chibi trunks stared in confusion "But I'm trunks"

"Hi, nice to meet you I'm mirari trunks." Chibi trunks eyed him suspiciously then said" So your the older version of me."

"Cool" chibi trunks and goten said at the same time.

"Great, one trunks is enough but another one is just a pain." hissed Vegeta

"Nice to see you too vegeta."

"Well I think its about time I head home, mom probably wondering what's taking me so long. Ready to go squirt?"

"Yea" he said excited.

**Hospital**

"IF you keep trying to hide your pregnancy, more than likely you'll end up on bed rest for your last eight months. It would be much easier just to tell your lover the truth about the baby and if tries to hurt you call the cops. Understand?"the doctor stated calmly while looking videl up and down.

"Yes, I understand" videl said while turning to leave.

**12:00 Midnight**

Gohan woke up to hear banging on his window. Quickly getting out of his bed to see who it was he was very suprised to see it was videl. "Videl, what are you doing here?" staring at her worriedly. "Can I come in? Videl asked nervously.

"So what do want to talk to me about?"

" I have to tell you something very important that I never told anyone before"

**Flash Back**

"_H-hi brolly" l stated nervously as I went to give him a kiss on the lips." He then asked ne what's wrong. "Im pregnant Brolly, I know you hate--- before I got the chance to finish my sentence he slapped me across the face. "What the fuck you mean your pregnant, you know how I feel about kids. You stupid bitch I thought you said you on birth control pills."_

"_I am" I said wiping the blood from my lips. "My doctor said it -- once again he hit me again this time in my stomach.._

"After that last blow I passed out and woke in the hospital. That's when my doctor told me I lost my baby. I asked my doctor not to tell my father or any body else about this because for one I was only fourteen. My father would of probably try to send me away to an all girls school and look at me as if I was a failure."

"Brolly, like you was also a saiyan, but after I got out the hospital he was no where to be found. It was strange its like he just vanished--- "He was killed." gohan said with anger in his voice.

"Why are you telling me this all of a sudden?" gohan asked wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Gohan Im gonna have a baby, I was gonna tell you yesterday but I got so scared that----

"I understand, Videl I would never hurt you, you know that don't you?" gohan asked cutting her self off. "i know I just didn't know how you would react, I---

Once again cutting her off with a kiss which videl gracefully returned. His hands started to roam underneath her shirt as his tongue slipped into her mouth. "Gohan wait." videl said breaking the kiss.

" I need a liitle time for myself to sort this situation out before I jump back into a relationship with you. This not an official break-up but i just need a little space. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, just as long as your ok." He said while putting his hand on her tummy.

"Gohan, do you want this baby?" videl said while putting her hand on top of his.

"Yes of course I want my baby, why don't you?"

"yeah" wiping a tear from her eyes, giving him a big hug. " I think its time I head home, oh and please don't tell your mom yet. I want to be there when you tell her ok?"

"fine, and videl canI atleast give a goodbye kiss?' gohan asked while blushing. "Yes, of course you can." Videl said while leaning in for him to kiss her. He kissed her softly on the lips then parted away.

Now home, videl never more relieved. She didn't have a clue how she was going to tell her father. She then gasped when she felt two large arms wrap aroun her waist. When she turned around to see who it was she ahd never been more afraid. "Br-Brolly?"

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry to end with cliffhanger hahaha Please please Review.**


	4. Telling the Family

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Sorry It took me so long to update but school is a pain in the ass. They give way too much homework but anywayz on to the story.

Chapter 4: Telling the Family

Long time no see Videl, I really missed you.

wha-what are you doing he-here? Videl asked fearfully.

Brolly turned her around to face him. Then he lifted her chin up with his index finger. Ill never leave you, Ill always come back for you. Youll see Videl when Im strong enough Ill be back.

As soon as videl blinked her eyes he was gone. He just vanished into thin air. Maybe Im just imagining things, but it felt so real. Maybe its just stress. Yea, that's it too much stress. Should I tell gohan about this?... No I dont need him worrying over nothing. Ill just keep it to myself. Stripping her clothes off and putting on a T-shirt videl got into her bed and went to sleep.

The Next Day

Sweet pea, daddys home. Hercule yelled while banging on the door. Come on get up, you slept in. Its 1:00 in the afternoon.

**What** yelled Videl. _Dammit, I slept in, well atleast my father is in a good mood. Maybe it would easier to tell him about the baby. _Videl thought to herself. Videl, are you awake? Hercule yelled once again.

Dad stop yelling. Im wide awake and I really need to talk to you. Videl stated while opening the door and letting him in. About what, is some boy bothering you. Do you need me to kick his ass? Hercule yelled while walking in. Ummm...No. There was long pause before Videl decided to break the silence. I think you should sit down for this.

Im fine, now tell me whays wrong. Hercule said while getting worried.

Dad, Im gonna...I-I...Dad Im pregnant.

**what**? Hercule managed to yell before fainting.

1 Hour Later

**what do you mean your pregnant? Whos the bastard that did this to you? Ill have him arrested for rape. **Hercule shouted.

**Dad my babys father is Gohan and he is not a bastard.**

How dare you yell at me, look at yourself you didnt even graduate high school yet and your already having a baby. **Wait is this the same boy who defeated cell? **Hercule asked now panicking.

Yes dad, so advise not to have him arrested. He could easily tell the truth about the cell games. Videl warned.

**Sons Residence**

I think I heard Videl last night was she here? Chichi asked

Yes mom she was here, but she left last night. Gohan said while stuffing his breakfast into his mouth.

Grandchildren! Chichi said gleefully.

Are you two back together? Chichi asked politely.

No, mom but----- KNOCK KNOCK

Ill get the door. Chichi muttered while leaving the kitchen.

Hi Videl, how have you been?

Fine, did Gohan tell you anything?

No nothing besides that you two separated. Why do you ask? Chichi stated now getting curious.

Oh, no reason just curious.

Do you want to come in and have breakfast with us? Chichi asked while letting her in the house.

Yeah, that would be nice.

The two woman walked into the kitchen where Goku, Gohan, and Goten had already finished their breakfast.

Yay, Videls here! Goten cried while running up to her and giving her a big hug.

Hi everyone! Videl said while picking Goten up.

Hi Goku and Gohan said in unison. Still holding Goten Videl then took a seat next to Gohan and started eating.

After she had finished eating Gohan decided it was time to the family about the baby.

Through bond :Do you wanna tell them now:

:I dont know is this a good time:

:Yea, the timing is perfect.:

Mom, dad Videl and I have something to tell you.

Your getting back together and decided to get married? Chichi asked dreamily.

Ummm...No Gohan and Videl said in unison.

Then what is it? Chichi asked now getting annoyed.

Your finally gonna get the grandchildren you always wanted, Videl is Pregnant.

**GRANDCHILDREN GRANDCHILDREN GRANDCHILDREN **Chichi screamed pulling them both into tight hug.

Congratulations, Im happy for the both of you and for myself. I cant wait to train my first grandchild! Goku exclaimed.

**1 Hour Later**

Sooo...did you tell your father? Gohan asked breaking the silence between himself and Videl. They were currently in his room doing nothing.

Yes, I told him. Hes really disappointed in me. Im surprised he didnt try to send me to an all girls school.

Maybe hes not as bad as you think.

Yea, maybe Videl stated while looking down at her feet.

Hey, are you alright? You been acting strange since you got here. Gohan said noticing her strange behavior.

Im fine really, I think I should get going my dad is pissed off at me as it is, coming home late would make matters worse.

Okay then as long as you are okay. See at aschool on monday?

Yea, bye Videl said while walking out the door.

**OSH**

What do you know, nerd boy is actually on time for once. Sharpener muttered.

Hi, Gohan how was your weekend? Erasa chirped.

Fine, actually hey umm wheres Videl? Gohan asked while looking around the room.

She went to the bathroom, not that its any of your business. Besides I heard you two broke up so she could be in the hallway daydreaming about how shes going to ask me out. Sharpener hissed.

Yes we are separated, but we are not seeing other people. Even if she was single, you still wouldnt have chance with her. gohan said in between laughs.

Grrrr, why you bastard--

Hi Gohan Videl said while taking her seat.

Videl, you look sick are you okay? Erasa asked worriedly.

Yea, Im fine.

Alright class take your seats. Social time is over and class now starts. The sensei demanded.

**15 Minutes Later**

**Beep Beep** Videl communicator went off. Yes, chief this is Videl.

There was bank robbery and the crooks are holding hostages. the man on communicator responded.

Im on my way Videl said before running out the classroom

Ummm...Sensei, can I go to the bathroom? Gohan asked politely

yes but-- He couldnt even finish his statement before Gohan ran out the classroom.

Finally catching up to Videl, he ran infront of her and blocked the entrance to the roof.

What are you doing, the police needs my help. Videl plainly stated.

Im not letting you leave in this condition, I go and you stay. Gohan said sternly.

Im not saying behind, This is my job and not yours. Videl argued.

Hey Gohan Videl, whats going on? Trunks said from behind them landing on the roof.

Videl wants to go help the police eventhough** shes one month and two weeks pregnant with my baby.**Gohan said now raising his voice a little.

Wow, Videl is pregnant. Congratulations--

**Last time I checked the baby was ours,but since Im the one carrying the damn child for nine months and the one who has go through all the fucking pain of giving birth. Technically the baby is mine. **Videl said raising her voice glaring at Gohan.

Hey, hey come on guys. It takes two yo make one. Videl why you cant just let Gohan go and help the police by himself. Trunks asked.

Im tired of arguing with you two assholes, Im leaving and theres nothing either one you can do. Videl said while pushing past Gohan.

**5 Minutes Later**

Im going to kill him and you Videl said while trying to untie herself from the big oak tree.

Hey, I didnt tie you to the tree thats Gohans doing. He just told me to sit and watch you. So if its anyone you wanna kill it should be him and not me. Trunks said backing away from her since she finally cut herself loose.

Cracking her knuckles Im going to kill you first for helping him and then Im going to kill Gohan.

Two months had came and went.Videl was very angry at me when I tied her to the tree. Boy, was she angry when I took her communicator away from her. She kicked square in my private. I couldnt piss for a whole week. We recently gotten back together when my mom decided it would be best is she moved in with us.

When she moved in...Lets just say i wished I hadnt gotten her pregnant. Her mood swings were a killer. One minute she would be crying and the next she wold be ready to rip my head off. I never thought I would see the day when someone ate more than my father. She ate sooo much, that my father had to stare.

Today we are going to the hospital to find out the sex of my baby. I cant wait!

**At the Hospital**

Its nice to finally meet you Gohan. The doctor said.

Gohan just nodded and looked at Videl who looked pissed from laying down on her back too long.

Woah, I mean wow! the doctor said looking at the sonogram.

Whats wrong? Videl and Gohan blurted out at the same time.

You guys are not having a baby! the doctor stated.

**What** gohan and Videl yelled.

You didnt even let me finish. Your having babies, looks like twins. The gender of both are female. the doctor stated.

Tw-twins, wow thats why Im eating sooo much. Videl muttered.

Yeah was all Gohan could say as his eyes watered.

**Two Weeks Later**

Awww, this is sooo cute. Videl said while picking up a baby blue dress. She was in the mall shopping while Gohan was at school.She couldnt stay in the house another minute. Chichi and Bulma was driving her crazy. They wouldnt leave her at peace. She understood they are just trying tp help but damn she just wanted some time to herself.

Usually she hated shopping, but she had to do something to get out that house. They only break she got was when sneaked away to spar with Goten and Trunks. She knew she wasnt supposed to, but she was going crazy not doing anything.

Hi, Videl

Videl turned around to see Goku with a big goofy smile on his face.

Hi, Goku what are you doing here? Videl asked curiously.

Honestly, Chichi told me to check up on you while Gohan was at school.

I knew it, why cant I have a moment of peace to myself.

Hey its not that bad. Goku said still smiling.

I really wish you would stop smiling its getting annoying. Videl muttered.

They continued shopping until Videl felt a sharp pain go through her stomach.

Oww, shit damn Gohan for putting me through this. Videl said while clutching her her large belly.

Whats wrong? Goku asked concerned

 Nothing I cant handle-- Owww Videl winced in pain this time falling to the floor.

Hey, we better get you to the hospital to see whats wrong Goku said nervously.

**A/N: This chapter is finally sorry for the cliffhanger I just this would be a good place to stop!**

**Please please review**


	5. Bed Rest

Break-up to Make-up

Chapter 5: Bed Rest

"We really should get you to the hospital." Goku said while picking Videl up.

"Ow, Goku could you try to be more careful?" Videl said while hugging her large stomach tighter.

"Are you ready?" Goku said while looking at Videl and using the instant transmission.

At Capsule Corporation

"So how is Videl doing?" Bulma asked Chichi while sipping her cup of tea.

"She's doing fine-" Chichi was cut off by Goku's sudden appearance in the room.

"Oh my gosh, Goku what happened?" Chichi asked while looking at Videl in his arms.

"I don't know, she just started to feel pains, we really need to get her some help." Goku answered while looking at Bulma.

"Hurry, bring her to the surgery room so we can find out what's wrong." Bulma cried while leading Goku into the room.

"Lay her down gently, all right I'll take care of this from here." Bulma said while looking at Goku. Goku just nodded.

"Bulma, be careful okay this my daughter-in-law." Chichi shouted.

"All right, got it. Now get out so I can do my job." Bulma said while pushing Goku and Chichi out of the room.

Half an Hour Later

"How is she?" Chichi asked as Bulma walked into the living room.

"She's fine and awake so-" Bulma was cut off by Chichi zooming past her into Videl's room.

"Oh Videl, we were so worried. How do you feel? Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Chichi asked

"I'm fine and no, I'm not hungry. I'm just tired." Videl muttered.

"All right, I bet you wanna know why you felt those sudden pains." Bulma commented.

"Yeah, that would be sooo nice." Videl said sarcastically.

"Weelll, you're overworked and stressed out. So therefore I'm going have to order bed rest for the next 5 months or until the baby is born. That means that you can only be up 10 minutes per day."

"What?" Videl yelled., "What the fuck I am supposed to do until then? I can't walk around, train, take 30 minutes showers, nothing!"

"You can 5 minutes to shower and the last 5 minutes you can use the bathroom with." Bulma stated.

" Don't worry Videl, Goku, Gohan, Chichi and I will be there for you. Isn't that right?"

Goku and Chichi nodded in agreement.

"Nooooooooo" Videl yelled in her mind.

Later that night

"Gohan, wake up." Videl hissed while nudging him in the ribs.

"Huh" Gohan moaned.

"I said wake up." Videl grunted.

"Videl, its three in the morning." Gohan moaned while looking at the clock.

"I don't give a damn what time it is. Get up and entertain me." Videl muttered while looking at him dead in the eyes.

"What, you're not serious. I-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Videl already knocked him off the bed.

"Get up off the floor and entertain me. I'm bored." Videl demanded.

_Then why won't you go back to sleep?_ Gohan said to himself.

_Did you forget Gohan, that we have a bond? Which means that I can hear your thought as clear as day._

"Videl, please have mercy. I'm tired and want to go back to sleep."

"You don't... love...me...anymore" Videl said while she started to sob.

" I do love you. It's just that I'm sooo tired." Gohan wined.

"Waaah!" Videl started to cry.

"Oh man, Videl please stop crying. You know I hate it when you cry." Gohan pleaded while pulling her into a hug.

"Then will you...you...entertain...me?" Videl said while wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Yes, I'll entertain you. What do you want me to do?" Gohan sighed

"I want you to make me laugh." Videl stated shyly.

"That's all? That's easy." Gohan said while climbing on top of her and started tickling her.

Hahahaha...come...haha...on...haha...all right I give."

"Are you sure?" Gohan said while looking at her lips.

"I'm sure, now stop stalling and kiss me already."

Gohan closed the gap between the two of them and kissed her lips softly.

Videl returned the kiss passionately while wrapping her arms around his neck. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly while slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Videl's hands started to roam his bare chest as Gohan's lips traveled down to her neck. Videl let out a soft moan when Gohan started sucking her neck.

Sorry rated "T" so no lemon so let's skip to the net morning shall we.

The next morning

Gohan woke up feeling exhausted. Something else was wrong; Videl was missing.

"She knows she isn't supposed to be up." Gohan said out loud. He put on some clothes and started searching for her Ki. Suddenly he became distracted by a sweet smell of syrup. He walked downstairs into the kitchen to see Videl, Goku, and Goten eating. Chichi at the stove still cooking.

"Good morning everyone." Gohan said while looking around the kitchen.

"Good morning" They all replied.

"Videl, what are you doing out the bed? You know you're not supposed to be walking around." Gohan said while picking her up and started walking out of the kitchen.

"I was hungry and wanted to get something to eat." Videl replied.

"Bye Videl" Goten blurted out as they disappeared from the kitchen.

"Will you put me down? I can climb into the bed on my own. I don't need your help." Videl hissed while punching him in the chest.

"Ouch, hey Videl that hurt." Gohan said while placing Videl gently on the bed.

"Will you bring me some food?" Videl asked politely.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Gohan said while walking out of the room.

Within 5 minutes he returned with 12 pancakes, 6 cups of orange juice, and 25 pieces of bacon.

"Thank you sooo much" Videl muttered as she started stuffing food in her mouth.

"Is that all you need?" Gohan asked politely

"Can you please give me some hot sauce?"

"Hot sauce? For what?" Gohan asked curiously

"For my food!" Videl grunted

Gohan then left the room and returned shortly with the hot sauce.

"Hey Gohan, thanks for everything. I know I've been a pain in the ass lately. I just wanted to tell you I love you, since I know I haven't said it lately.

"Its all right, you're not that bad. I love you too." Gohan said as he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissing her softly on the lips.

When breakfast was over Gohan, Goten, Goku went to Bulma's house to spar with Trunks and Vegeta. Chichi went to the grocery store to get some extra groceries because they were running low.

Videl was currently sleeping in Gohan's room ready to wake up when she felt something tapping her.

"Gohan" Videl moaned while rubbing her eyes.

"Try again" A voice grunted

"What?" Videl said as she shot up looking at the person before her.

"Br-Brolly" Videl said fear evident in her voice.

"I told you I'll be back. You didn't believe me? This Gohan person, he wouldn't happen be Kakarotto's son would he?"

"This is just a dream, that's all. I'm just under too much stress" Videl said as she closed her eyes then opened them.. To her surprise it wasn't a dream it was reality. Brolly was still standing before her giving her confused look.

Removing her bangs out of her eyes, he started to stroke her cheek. "We gotta go, so get up!" He stated sternly.

"I...I...can't...I...I moved on. I'm...seeing...somebody...el-else." Videl stuttered. As soon as she finished her sentence, Brolly smacked her hard across the face.

"What the fuck you-- he stopped talking noticing her large belly.

"You-you're pregnant?"

Wiping the blood off her now busted lip. She tried to get up and run away but was too slow. Brolly dragged her across the floor by her hair sending her crashing to the floor.

"Do you really think you can run away from me? You belong to me. I helped you onto feet when nobody else was there and this how you treat me."

"I'm sorry Brolly, but I-I've fallen in lo-love with Gohan and h-he loves me as well."

"Leave his ass, then. Tell him you hate him and all this time you were pretending to get a free fuck. Besides that will make me happy seeing him heartbroken--"

"I can't do that to him. I love him too much--"

"Either you do what I say or I'll kill your child and him." Brolly shouted while forming a ki ball in his hand and pointed it toward her stomach.

"All right, I'll go with you." Videl sobbed getting up off the floor.

"First do what said; break it off with Gohan. Tell him you hate him then we'll leave for planet Vegeta-sei. I don't need him following us."

"What are you talking about? Vegeta-sei was destroyed years ago by Frieza."

"Dragon balls, from the planet Namek. Pretty easy really to destroy those pathetic fools." Brolly said while looking at Videl's facial expression.

"Don't tell me you became soft after all these years. You're saiyan you're supposed to love to fight and kill. Your father did before became to this pathetic planet."

"Hercule Satan is my father now. He took care of me when you disappeared."

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell Vegeta did you? Hahahaha, he doesn't know you're his child. This means none of those pathetic excuses for saiyans knowing that you're a saiyan as well. This is too good! Well be ready by tonight. If you don't do what I say or peep a word about Vegeta-sei I swear I kill your whole damn family." Brolly said while leaving.

As soon as he left Videl fell into a fit of tears and cried, not knowing what to do.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Please please Review.

Pretty Please!


	6. Vegetasei

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! Special thanks to my beta-raeder Mainesthai!

Chapter 6: Vegeta-Sei

"Hey Videl, I brought you something to eat." Gohan said as he entered the room.

He looked around the room and saw Videl wrapped up like a ball on the bed. He instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked concern evident in his voice.

"I had a change of h-heart." Videl muttered still not looking at him.

"What do you mean you had a change of heart?" Gohan asked softly while lifting her chin up to face him.

Turning her head away from his gaze she whispered "I lied about everything."

Now confused he asked, " What did you lie about?"

"I don't lov-I'm not in love with you. I don't want to be relationship anymore." Videl said as she walked away from him and headed toward the door. Gohan hugged her from behind and closed the door as she opened it.

"Videl what's going on? I know you've been moody lately because of the babies, but this isn't you at all."

Choking back her tears as tried to push him off her she replied, "Let me go! I hate you! The only reason I stayed with you was because of the babies."

Gohan knew she was lying. He just didn't understand why.

"Videl I know your lying so tell me what's going on." Gohan demanded as he struggled to hold her.

Every word she was saying was hurting her badly, but she knew she had to do it to save her babies and Gohan.

"Nothing is going on. I'm fine. You mean nothing to me. When Majin Buu was killing everyone where were you, huh? You were supposed to be there to protect me but you weren't. You even failed your own family. Your father died because of your damn ego. You're nothing but a worthless piece of shit. You can't fight your own battles. Your father always had step in and save the day. The truth is I-I...hate you! I never loved you. This whole relationship was a lie." Videl shouted.

The words that she was saying really, really hurt him.

_She's right. I wasn't there when she needed me. My father died because of my stupid mistakes. I really am a failure. _Gohan said to himself.

"Fine you want to leave then leave. I'm still is going to be apart of my children lives though." He muttered while trying to hold back his tears.

"All right, I'll take a cab home where I will continue my bed rest." Videl said softly trying her hardest not to cry.

"Fine by me." Gohan hissed, while opening the door and letting her out.

Videl left quickly because if she had stayed longer she was afraid she'd break down and cry in front him. She truly hated herself right now. She hated everything she told Gohan and wished none of this had ever happened. She wished she'd never met Brolly in the first place. When she reached Hercule's mansion, Brolly was standing by the door waiting for her.

"I did what told me. Gohan or anybody else won't be following us." Videl whispered as she started to sob.

"You made a wise choice. This wouldn't have to happen if you had just stayed faithful and waited for me to return." Brolly stated.

"I can't be up more than 10 minutes per day due too much stress." Videl managed to choke out.

" I don't know why you want to keep that damn child anyway. All children do is slow you down and give you a weakness." Brolly muttered as he walked up to her, "You know I really missed you while I was gone all that time. When we get to Planet Vegeta you get to take your place as the princess. I wanted to make you my life long mate but I see that bastard already did that." Brolly said coldly as he looked at the bite mark on her neck.

"We're leaving now." Brolly hissed as he grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her to the ship. When they got into the ship Brolly knocked her on the ground and pushed the takeoff button.

At the Son Household

"Hi Gohan where's Videl? " Goten chirped as he walked into Gohan's room.

"Hi" Gohan replied bitterly.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked curiously.

"Not-" Gohan stopped feeling strong pain strike his heart. He instantly knew something was going on with Videl.

He left a bewildered Goten as he flew to Hercule's mansion. When he arrived, he looked up and saw a Saiyan space pod in the air, leaving the earth. He then went through her balcony door and looked around the huge mansion looking all over for her. He couldn't find her anywhere.

"She couldn't be in the space pod, could she?" Gohan thought out loud to himself.

:Videl where are you:Gohan asked through the bond.

: Gohan, thank Kami it's you. I'm so sorry I swear I didn't mean one word I said. Brolly told me if I didn't break things off with you he would kill you and the babies.:

:Are you in that spaceship that just took off:

:Yes, he says he's taking me to Planet Vegeta. Gohan please help me. I'm so scared.:

:How is Brolly still alive? Wasn't Vegeta-sei destroyed years ago:

:I don't know. Brolly went to Namek and used their dragonballs to wish back Planet Vegeta.:

:Just hold on Videl I'm coming.: With that said Gohan took off and headed toward Capsule Corporation.

At Capsule Corporation

"Hi Gohan, How's Videl and the babies." she exclaimed.

"Videl has been kidnapped! Brolly took her somehow. He's still alive. He's taking her to Planet Vegeta." Gohan shouted.

"Oh my gosh, this is awful! Wasn't Planet Vegeta destroyed years ago?" Bulma asked.

"Brolly wished it back with the Namek's dragonballs. I need a spaceship so I can get to them as quickly as possible." Gohan shouted.

"And exactly what do plan to do when you find them? Brolly probably wished the Saiyan back as well as the planet. I coming with you." Vegeta said as he approached them.

"Great, I go get my father so we all can go. We need all the help we can get." Gohan said cheerfully.

"There's something I don't get. What would Brolly want with a mere human even, if she's strong?" Vegeta asked curiously looking at Gohan.

"Videl and Brolly used to date a while back when she was younger. I guess he's not over her yet." Gohan replied

"Brolly was never the type to date out of his race. Even if the Saiyans were close to extinct he still wouldn't mate with a mere human being."

"I don't know Vegeta. Maybe Videl was special to him or something. Videl is really special, kind, and loving person you know." Gohan said with love in his eyes.

"Don't go all mushy on me brat." Vegeta scowled.

"I'm going to get dad and the others for help." Gohan said as turned to leave.

On the Spaceship

"You think I'm really that stupid." Brolly scowled while walking toward Videl.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"' Videl said with fear evident in her voice as she backed away slowly.

Brolly grabbed her roughly and slapped her again and started shaking her violently.

"I know your communicating with that bastard through your bond." Brolly shouted still shaking her.

"If I even catch you staring off into space more than 5 seconds I swear I kill that damn child." Brolly yelled while dropping her back on the floor.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Videl said softly.

"When we get to Vegeta you will meet the rest of your royal family. You will be meeting your grandfather for the first time. It's a shame your father turn his back on his own kind." Brolly muttered.

"He didn't turn against the Saiyans. He doesn't know whether they or planet exists anymore." Videl hissed.

"Taking up for the bastard I see. He joined those pathetic humans so in my book he's a traitor." Brolly yelled.

"My father nor grandfather knows I exist." Videl whispered changing the subject.

"Your grandfather knows all about you. I told him about you when I wished the Saiyans back. We should be arriving in approximately two days." Brolly said as kissed her cheek and left the room.

When he left videl wiped his kiss off her cheek with disgust. She started thinking about her past trying to figure how out she got into this mess.

Flash Back

_"Mommy, when am I going to get to see daddy?" Chibi Videl asked while looking at a picture of her father. She was five years old with long black hair and eyes a little rounder then. She had really puffy cheeks._

_"You'll see your father when he finally decides to come home." Ryoko answered._

_Ryoko's hair was also black and had blue eyes, too. Videl was spitting image of her mother._

_"He doesn't know about you yet. He's so busy training so he'll become stronger than Frieza." Ryoko said as she took the picture away from Videl._

_"When will he come home?" Videl asked a little saddened._

_Ryoko sighed "Truthfully I don't know when he'll decide to come home. He's been traveling to other planets to conquer them and sale them for money. I heard he was heading to Earth soon."_

_"Why you didn't go with him?" Videl asked curiously._

_"I didn't go with him because I have you to look after." Ryoko sighed._

_"Did you love daddy?" Videl asked_

_"Of course I loved your father. All he seems to care about is himself though." Ryoko muttered while staring at the picture of Vegeta._

_" I heard someone say that daddy was a prince." Videl stated._

_"He was a prince of a planet called Vegeta. The planet was destroyed years ago. Only a few us actually survived though." Ryoko said a little saddened._

_"Hey, come on let's eat. I know your hungry" Ryoko said trying to brighten the mood._

_About 6 years later Ryoko came down with a deadly virus. She died three days later leaving Videl all alone. The day Ryoko died was the same day she met Brolly._

_"Hi, what are you doing here?" Brolly asked while staring intently at Videl._

_"I-I'm looking for a spaceship to go to Earth so I can find my father." Videl said nervously._

_"Exactly who is your father?" Brolly asked while staring at her tail._

_"My father name is Vegeta. He is the prince of all Saiyans." Videl stated proudly._

_"Oh really, I never heard of him having a daughter." Brolly said a little shocked._

_"He doesn't know about me yet." Videl said softly._

_"How old are you?" Brolly asked curiously while looking her up and down._

_"I'm 11 years old. I'll be 12 on July 4." Videl stated._

_"How about I take you to Earth to look for your father. Maybe I'll even train you to become stronger." Brolly said while looking at her directly in the eyes._

_"Sure, that sounds like fun." Videl said as she followed Brolly to the spaceship._

_Brolly was interested more than just training her. When they reached Earth Videl didn't know how to sense Ki's so it was hard looking for Vegeta. Brolly knew exactly where his Ki was but just didn't tell her. He had a score to settle first. Within one year Brolly and Videl started dating. Two years later Videl discovered she was pregnant. Brolly didn't want the baby so he decided to beat it out of her. Sure enough Videl miscarried. Pretty soon after that Brolly left and never returned. This is where Videl met Hercule. Hercule felt really sorry for her after hearing her life story. He decided to take her in and raise her as his own. She had been staying him ever since she was fourteen. Videl was truly thankful for meeting Gohan. He helped her out in more ways than one. She finally met her father because of him. She never told him or Gohan about her being Vegeta's daughter because so much was already happening she didn't want to bring any more confusion. She was just happy she actually got to meet him._

End Flashback

She couldn't sleep at all that night. She just too caught up in her thoughts. She truly wished she never met Brolly. He brought her more pain than anything.

"You're still up? You should be getting your rest because your definitely going to need it." Brolly said as he walked in. Videl just got off the floor and left to find a room to go to sleep.

A/N: Please somebody review. Pretty please!


End file.
